


Art Part. Uno.

by Clever_Little_Viper



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Little_Viper/pseuds/Clever_Little_Viper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to hurt you, just to hear you screaming my name," Alice Cooper. </p>
<p>He was becoming quite the fixture around the gallery, Lottie noted, with a hint of trepidation, watching him discreetly through her black-rimmed glasses. Luke wandered, dressed in a pair of tight indigo blue jeans, and a grey shirt, his hands behind his back. She’d always marvelled at how confident he walked, back straight, slow but steady like he wanted to savour the feel of the spotlight, his head back. In some ways, it frightened her when she noticed him coming through the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Set pre-season 2. Contains NSFW material, and heavy emphasis on smut. It's currently a two-part fic, with a possible third part on the way. Luke Gray/OC. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognise as belonging to The Following, only my own. No offence intended, written purely for fun. :)

Art  
He was becoming quite the fixture around the gallery, Lottie noted, with a hint of trepidation, watching him discreetly through her black-rimmed glasses. Luke wandered, dressed in a pair of tight indigo blue jeans, and a grey shirt, his hands behind his back. She’d always marveled at how confident he walked, back straight, slow but steady like he wanted to savour the feel of the spotlight, his head back. In some ways, it frightened her when she noticed him coming through the doors. Confident as he was, he was also very intimidating, and she was sure that fact was no accident.  
Lately, he’d been making his presence known to her in the strangest ways. He’d follow her into the store room, manifesting out of the shadows, offering his help, help she did not require and she told him this, politely. He wasn’t scary enough to shake her manners out of her just yet. Still, in spite of her refusals, he continued to appear, smirking and offering help. Someday she’d give in.  
‘Hottie has just made an entrance,’ Tessa said, bouncing at her side with a stupid grin on her face. Tessa, unlike Lottie, was oblivious to the aura that Luke Gray exuded, a fact that she didn’t much know if she liked. No matter how much she told her that he was creepy, Tessa would have none of it. ‘Oh, come on! It’s Lily’s son, there’s nothing creepy about him. Just because you rejected him…’  
For some reason, Tessa had this quirky idea that Luke had ever done anything that Lottie would have to reject, and that was why she was antsy about him. One day, she may understand, but Lottie hoped that day never came. ‘He just creeps me out a little is all. And I did not reject him.’  
‘Uh-huh. You think he was really offering to help you with the store room? More like…’  
‘Stop that thought process this second,’ she bit, seeing Luke turn, and catch her with those icy blue eyes of his, and grinned. He looked like a predator that had just caught sight of his prey, and was all too happy to let it know. Her heart leapt to her throat, and she tore her eyes away, heat pulsing in her cheeks.  
‘Someone’s blushing…you like him,’ Tessa said, tearing a strip of bubblewrap off the painting that Lottie was working on. A few bubbles popped noisily, and that made both the women giggle like schoolchildren.  
‘No, I don’t.’ Lottie shoved Tessa out of the way gently, and resumed her work, trying to occupy her eyes, and convince herself that he was not watching her. That he was not amping up his visits to the gallery because of her. How egotistical of you.  
‘Charlotte Grace, I know a liar when I see one.’ You don’t know danger when it stares at you, Lottie retorted silently, keeping her head bowed as Tessa slunk away to deal with a customer. 

‘Charlotte Grace is a pretty name,’ he said, beside her in seconds. Luke was leaning over her, his body pressed into her shoulder, and his breath in her hair. He was a good foot taller than she was, and broader, too. Just how you like ‘em, a voice taunted her.  
‘Were you eavesdropping?’ Even though they hadn’t shared anything especially confidential, she still felt somewhat violated.  
‘Is your name a secret? I overhead, couldn’t help it,’ he said, a wicked smile appearing on that face. She hated to admit it, hated to-but he was devilishly handsome. His face was symmetrical, his eyes sharp and clear blue, his nose long and straight, topped off with perfect red lips that looked like they were made for kissing. If she’d been less aware of her intuition, she’d have been ripping her panties off to get to him.  
He had a twin, too, Mark, but he was here less, and he was a less commanding presence. Even though they were identical, in every way except their personalities, and hairstyles, Mark didn’t hold a torch to Luke. Maybe it was because Mark preferred hiding it more, or because Luke was just a general creep, but either way, there was something that easily set the two apart.  
‘No, it doesn’t matter.’ She lifted the painting, careful to not graze the façade of it with her hand, and proceeded to wander away from him, but as she suspected, he followed.  
‘Charlotte Grace, why do you call yourself Lottie when you have such a pretty name?’ Luke watched her as she climbed a small ladder, hooking the painting onto the hooks and lining it all up.  
‘Because I want to.’ In truth, her mom had named her Lottie as a child, and she’d never parted with it. Never wanted to, either. It was like a security blanket for her. Luke informed her brightly that the painting was wonky, and she was back up the ladder in a jiffy.  
‘Beautiful.’ The word sounded foreign coming from his mouth, like he didn’t say it a lot, or at least, she didn’t expect it. The painting was straight that time, and she caught Tessa watching them with a grin, and a thumbs up. Scowling, she stormed off to do more work on some new paintings they’d got in stock, she’d have to have words later with Tess. 

Luke remained, just lingering around the paintings, sometimes he’d make an appearance beside her, always equipped with a “It’s wonky,” comment when needed, and she was glad to see the back of the place when she caught the express train out of there.  
She didn’t know what to call it. He certainly never appeared when Lily was in the gallery, and rarely did he arrive with Mark in tow, and he always bothered her. It was like he had her on radar, and knew when she’d be there, and make a beeline for her. Tess called it interest, Lottie called it creepy. It made her feel like he was taking ownership of a small part of her life, a part that had been relatively drama-free until him, and had been a sanctuary for her. Now, it was like an unusual band of hell. A hell she didn’t know if she actually hated, or enjoyed.  
The thoughts polluted her brain as she walked towards her downtown apartment, guarding against the cold with a pair of pink mittens and a hat. He must have had loads of girls he could chase, girls his own age, his own league, and yet, he chose to pester her. Someone who was not interested. She was not that much older than he, but she convinced herself she was a good bit more mature than him, and therefore, out of his bounds. He doesn’t seem to think so.  
The foyer of her apartment building was empty, aside from the security guard that was watching TV like a hawk, rather than the door, and she quickly dived into the elevator, too lazy to take the stairs, and pressed for her floor. When she closed her eyes, she saw his lilting smirk, the way it pulled at the corners of his mouth, and made her feel like she was sixteen again. How did he do that? How could he, with a single look, reduce her to a school girl, and why did she like it?  
The elevator pinged, and the doors swept open with a flourish, exposing her floor to her. Lottie lived in one of the largest apartment complexes in downtown NY, and her home was at the far end of the third floor. A long stretch of cream carpet covered the floor, guiding her on, and as she neared it, she noticed the figure that ghosted beside her door. Yes, her door.  
Before she got close enough to see who it was, she knew. Luke was just stood there, casually, like it was no big deal to turn up, unannounced and uninvited to someone’s apartment. He must have pulled up her details from his mother’s records, and the fact, the invasion, lit a fury inside of her. He had no business going through private records, and turning up here!  
Lottie kept her steps sure and steady, and she just knew that he knew she was there. He simply turned and spared her one of those smiles. He was back to being a predator, and he wore it too well. The menacing look he sported made her hand shoot into her bag, and grab for her phone, seeing sense that she may need it.  
‘Charlotte Grace, lovely to see you,’ he said, still wearing that unusual grin. Seeing him had confirmed something she’d been fearing for weeks, that it was her he wanted, not Tess, and it was not a figment of her imagination like she’d suspected on more than one occasion.  
‘Luke, what do you want?’ Screw manners. All traces of politeness were crushed the second you turned up, at my door without my permission.Mom would be so disappointed in me now. Those cool blue eyes did an unnerving sweep of her body, as if he were taking her apart, item by item, and grading her.  
‘You’ve never said my name before.’ He seemed oddly moved by it, as if it were progress.  
‘You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?’ She made a show of the phone in her hand, but it didn’t seem to bother him as he straightened up to tower over her. He’d have it out of her hand before she could even dial 9, and they both knew it.  
‘I wanted to ask you something.’ He took a step back once she lowered the phone, and tapped his fingers over his lower lip. Oh, how I want to suck on that lip. Fuck.  
‘It couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?’ Her keys were angled in her hand so that the sharp edge dug out through her fingers, a threat. A threat he recognized with a chuckle. Did anything scare him?  
‘It could have, but I don’t know if you know, I’m impatient. Let’s go inside.’ He nodded towards her apartment, and she shook her head. Absolutely not. Under no circumstances was he entering her apartment. No sir. That was the worst idea of all ideas.  
‘I’m sure you can ask me whatever it is you want to ask me here.’ A neighbor appeared, and spared them both a wary glance, and a part of her wanted to tell him to remove Luke, or call security or something, but she didn’t. She was intrigued. What couldn’t wait until the morning? What was so important that he had to look her up, and come all the way downtown to ask her?  
‘Let’s go inside,’ he repeated, and this time, ignoring her better judgement, she complied. He wasn’t going to leave, and she wasn’t getting into her apartment without him following her. I had no choice.  
She stubbed the key into the lock, turned it and the lock gave, opening the door. She could feel him standing bizarrely close to her, closer than most men dared, and she led the way in, turning on the lights. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor, and she grimaced, looking down at them in an accusation before turning to face him. Like all predators, you should never turn your back to them if you can help it.  
Luke was watching her, hand pressed against the white wall of her hallway, his eyes drinking her in like he was thirsty. ‘So?’  
The polite side of her leapt to the forefront, and took over, and before she knew it, she was pouring a glass of wine for the both of them. ‘Sure you’re old enough?’ she teased, not knowing where that came from, but she smiled all the same as she handed it over to him.  
‘I’m old enough for a lot of things, Charlotte Grace.’ He pronounced her name carefully, like it was something precious that may break if he didn’t handle it correctly. She didn’t want to think about what he meant by that. A lot of things…I’m sure you are, you cocky bastard.  
He sipped his wine, still watching her with those eyes, leaning on the white countertop. ‘You live alone?’ he asked, and she knew that wasn’t the question he’d come all that way to ask.  
‘No, I live with loads of people…’ she replied sarcastically, a fact he didn’t fail to miss. Most people didn’t get her sarcastic sense of humor, choosing to perceive her as a bitch, but he laughed. ‘Yes, I live alone.’  
‘Does it not get lonely?’ he asked, suddenly, he seemed like he was genuinely keen to know. He wandered over to her fridge, staring at the pictures she’d pinned on with magnets, and touched them softly with those long, deft fingers of his. Those fingers you want inside of you…  
‘Define lonely. You didn’t come here to ask about my living arrangements, Luke.’ She took a sip from her glass, eyes glued to him. He gave another smile, a pleasant expression washing over his features. He could look quite benign when he wanted to.  
‘That’s twice you’ve said my name now. Two more times than you’ve ever said it.’ He really liked that fact, she wondered if he’d like to know she sometimes murmured his name into her pillow when she orgasmed, but saw the better of telling him.  
‘That’s quite the achievement.’ He returned to her, and without warning, he placed his glass on the counter, and lifted her by the waist, before she had chance to react or protest, she was propped on the counter, her face suddenly level with his, a disconcerting fact. Another intimidating thought was how easily he’d lifted her, like she was made of air, and how much she liked his hands on her. He smiled.  
‘Now we’re even.’ She wished she wasn’t dressed in her work clothes- a simple, deep red silk blouse, with a black a-line skirt, and a pair of black hold-ups. ‘I suppose you’d like to know how I found out where you live?’  
‘You checked in Lily’s records.’ The fact that she knew seemed to catch him off-guard, but he collected himself pretty quickly. ‘I’m more keen to know why.’  
‘I wanted to ask you something.’ You keep saying that, and yet you never ask me. He sipped at his wine, and watched her over the glass. Once he was finished, she felt like it was only right that she evened out the score, and quickly finished her own glass. Luke acknowledged it with another smile, and his eyes drifted down to her chest, barely covered by the blouse, but she felt naked under his gaze anyway.  
‘Ask away.’ Her prompt seemed to silence him a little, and then his hand reached forward, landing on her thigh softly.  
‘Do I frighten you, Charlotte Grace?’ The blatant call out surprised her, especially since his fingers were toying playfully with the hem of her skirt, and grazing the nylon of her hold-ups. He knew he did, and he wanted to hear her say it.  
‘No.’ Judging by the look on his face, he knew she was lying, but he tilted his head, as if trying to lodge her answer firmly in his head.  
‘Good. I don’t want to scare you.’ Why do I think you’re lying, too? Luke’s hand remained on her thigh, his fingers stroking soft circles through the soft material. ‘What kind of panties are you wearing?’  
The question hit her like a bolt out of the blue, and she shrugged off his touch. ‘That’s none of your business.’ Luke was expecting such a response, she knew. She doubted anything happened out of the scope of his predictions, and that was the part that unsettled her the most.  
‘Charlotte Grace, we both know you want it to be my business.’ She hopped off the counter, but he was blocking her exit, his hands gripped the counter, surrounding her, and his legs pinned hers completely still.  
‘Even if that were true, which it’s definitely not…’ He was so close to her she could smell the wine on his breath, the expensive cologne that stained his neck, and almost taste those perfect lips…she knew the reality showed on her face.  
‘Even if…?’ he prompted, his eyes lit with curiosity. His leg bent, knee dividing her own legs, and he pressed upward, pushing into her with a lot of force. His knee rubbed against her, and she couldn’t keep the moan inside of her mouth as it scraped past her clit, causing his jeans, and her lacy panties to burn friction around her most sensitive and private area. ‘They feel like lace to me. Does it make you feel naughty wearing them at work?’  
‘Luke, stop…’ Her voice came out in a ragged pant, and she didn’t think it sounded convincing at all. From the look on his face, definitely not convincing. He pushed harder against her, making no attempt to disguise what he was trying to do, and he was succeeding, she started to buck, involuntarily against him, her hand reaching out to grip his arm, mouth dropping open as juices pooled in her panties, and her eyes closed. ‘Luke…’ She came, her hold on his arm tight, nails digging through his skin, which he didn’t seem to mind.  
Falling forward weakly, she collapsed in his arms, feeling a vibration of a chuckle in his chest. She wanted to ball up her fists and hit him, but she was too weak. Her legs felt like they were made of liquid, her breath poured out of her in shallow, wretched drags. She hadn’t done that with a man since high school, and back then, it was the kind of thing you did because going “all the way” was too far.  
Lottie reached for him, desperate to feel those lips on hers, but he turned away just as her lips were about to make contact, and he released his tight grip on her. He stared at the wet patch on his jeans, and laughed. ‘Dirty girl.’ There was no sign outwardly that this activity bothered him, and he sauntered over to the fridge again, picking up a picture. ‘Who is this?’  
She might have known he’d take an interest in that one. It was a picture of her and Dominic, an Irishman who she’d dated for the duration of college, and they’d parted on good terms when he moved back to Ireland to take care of an elderly relative. At one point, she’d thought they were destined for the aisle, for the prams and the rocking chairs out on the front porch, but fate intervened. She still kept his picture because it reminded her of a time when she was happy, and she wanted to feel that way again sometime. ‘My ex, it’s not important.’ He had the upper hand here, and he knew it.  
Luke put it back, shrugging. ‘You look pretty in it.’ That seemed like a big deal from him, and she accepted it with a blush. She watched him, not daring to move from her spot beside the counter, still feeling shocked at what had just happened. 

Luke turned suddenly, and peered at her, his light eyes suddenly dark, and there was no trace of a smile. ‘If we’re going to do this, I have a few rules,’ he announced like it was the most normal thing in the world. He comes with instructions?  
‘Listen, I don’t know what you think is going on here, but I don’t think…’ His hand silences her, fingers at her lips, and her back pressed against the wall.  
‘I think it’s time you listened.’ She traced her tongue over the tips of his fingers, dragging it down the length of his index finger before allowing it entrance to her mouth. He moaned, pulling his fingers free, and shook his head. ‘Against the rules.’  
Lottie simply stared, she’d never experienced anything like this before. She’d been with guys who were a little picky before, but they’d never come with an instruction manual, that was for damn sure. All of her instincts screamed at her to run, but the wet pool in her panties anchored her to the spot.  
‘Not a lot of rules, but I do have some that must be obeyed if you want this to work out,’ he said, looking very much the part of stern teacher. Who’d have known she was a couple of years his senior? ‘Do you want this to work out?’  
She nodded a little too eagerly for her pride’s liking, and he accepted this. ‘Rule one, I’m in control at all times. Rule two, no kissing, and rule three, don’t tell my mother about us.’ As if she was going to run her mouth, but she was most disappointed in rule two. Those luscious lips looked like they needed kissing, and she was desperate to cater to that need. ‘Do you accept?’  
Reluctantly, she said, ‘Yes.’  
‘Good.’ He took her by the hand forcefully, so forcefully that she fell out of the heels, and landed in his waiting arms. He didn’t laugh, in fact, all the humour seemed to have drained out of him. ‘Rule two is the most important rule of all. I don’t want your lips anywhere near mine.’  
‘Seems an odd way to have sex…’ she couldn’t help saying it, this was so bizarre. Was she repulsive to him? If so, why did he want to have sex with her in the first place?  
‘You accepted out there, are you backing out?’ Quickly, she shook her head, deciding that her need for his cock overrode her need to kiss him. He switched on the light, and she quickly realised what he meant by in control at all times, he certainly meant it.  
Her room was thankfully tidy, no underwear to hide, no traces of mess. He did a quick scan of it, getting his bearings, and nodded his approval. The playful side of him had disappeared, replaced by this dark, dominant man that shamefully made her quiver in her panties. He sat on the edge of the bed, dragging her to him by the thin, leather belt around her waist. His hands were at her sides, eyes glowing with lust, and his lip curled into a smile. ‘Undress.’  
Lottie had always hated this part, especially with new lovers. It felt like someone had just turned on a bright spotlight, and shone it down on her, waiting to reveal all of the flaws she was riddled with. An ample pair of breasts, a pert and round behind, a full pair of hips and short legs, didn’t, in her mind, make for the most appetizing meal. Sighing lightly, with shaking fingers, she undid the buttons on her blouse, revealing the black lace bra that encased her cleavage, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders.  
Luke simply watched, as though he were watching her unload a trolley of paintings, or something just as mundane until the blouse fell to the floor. Then, his hands reached out, smoothing over her sides and up towards the sides of her breasts that seemed to overflow in the bra.  
‘I didn’t say stop.’ His hands slapped back down to his lap, but now that she knew he was liking what he saw, she felt more comfortable when she opened the belt, and pulled it loose, before focusing on the zipper of her skirt. He watched everything with captivated interest, the skirt falling to the floor with a whisper, exposing the black lace panties he’d felt earlier, and the lace-trimmed hold-ups.  
Dominic had loved hold-ups. He said they made her legs look longer, sleeker, contained in black nylon, and he’d loved watching her remove them even more. That was part of foreplay for him, and she wondered if Luke would feel the same way. As of that moment, his eyes were devouring her breasts down to her hidden pussy and back up again, thankfully, seeming to skip over the softness of her stomach. Dominic had loved that, too.  
‘Stop.’ Luke firmly pressed his hands into her hips, turning her around so she faced the floor-length mirror and saw what he was doing in the reflection. He was staring at her rear, her best feature, she’d been told once upon a time, and he didn’t look to disagree. On anyone else, what he did next may have seemed juvenile, ridiculous even-but on him, it was deliciously sexy. He lifted her onto his lap, face down, so that her rear was in the air.  
Lottie felt the flat of his palm on the fullness of her ass, slapping hard, without fear of hurting her, or without caring if he did. He did it again, and again, until she lost her balance, and her moans of pleasure mangled with little groans of pain. He said nothing, just kept spanking her until he got bored and tossed her onto the bed on her back. Her rear was sore, and no doubt beet red, and she was breathless.  
She felt completely exposed to him, though her underwear remained intact. He was still fully clothed but he quickly rectified that, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a perfectly toned midsection, with only a trail of hair leading into his pants, to that area that she found she couldn’t stop thinking about. His nipples were perfect and reddy-pink, ripe for kissing but she knew that was off-limits. His belt was the next thing to come undone, and then the button on jeans, followed by the zipper which took a bit of doing getting it over his erection.  
Luke was wearing plain black boxer briefs, and they hid very little. She licked her lips subtly, and realised he was glaring at her. ‘You’re a little too…dressed,’ he hissed, eyeing her hold-ups, and then her panties and bra.  
She’d always loved when Dominic helped her out of the nylon-casings, and feeling spurred by that memory, she said, ‘Help me undress then.’ He wasted no time getting to work, but he didn’t tease them down her legs like Dominic did, he tore through the nylon as if it were a nuisance, repeating the process for a second time.  
‘If you want to keep your panties, I’d suggest removing them yourself.’ It wasn’t barked like a petulent order, he was just letting her know he wanted to rip them off her.  
‘I’m not especially attached to them.’ With that, he ripped them off, the elastic dug into her hips for a second before she felt a draught exposing her to him. The moment of truth, she thought, gaging his reaction with her eyes. ‘I know I’m not allowed to, but I want to kiss you so bad.’  
‘If you’re a good girl, we’ll see.’ He ruined her bra next, tossing them onto the floor, and joined her on the bed. Her attention moved to the still-present boxer briefs he was wearing, and lowered them, pulling his erection free, smiling in satisfaction. He raised his eyebrows at her, shrugging out of them, and soon, they were both naked, staring at each other. He dragged her legs apart, and she pleaded with him silently to enter her, she needed to feel his cock buried in her…  
Laying down on top of her, Luke lined himself up at her sopping entrance, smiling as his fingers delicately licked off some of the juices, before placing his balled fists on the pillow beside her face. He was breathing heavy, it was taking a lot of effort to stay still and not plunge inside of her, she could tell. It was taking all she had to not lift her hips and impale herself on his length. His lips were just centimetres away from her own, and the temptation must have showed on her face because he shot her a wicked grin.  
‘Patience, mon cher,’ he whispered, showing great restraint and she wondered in her tortured state how he was exerting so much control. Did he not feel the longing she did in her core to be full of him? He remained absolutely still, and wordlessly commanded the same of her. Never one to flake on a promise, she kept her entire body motionless, hands ghosting over his shoulders, her eyes pleading with him. Do it, do it, please…  
‘Please…Luke…’ The words dripped from her lips like he expected them to, received with the same, torturous expression he’d offered her since they met, and he pushed his cock in, just slightly, grazing the head against her entrance before pulling back again, a chuckle on his lips. ‘Bastard.’  
That caused another grin, her nails digging into his shoulders as punishment, but it illicited nothing from Luke. This has to be a new brand of sexual sadism, a new division created for the likes of me. ‘Please.’ She was whimpering, to her shame, and to her surprise, his lips met hers with a bite.  
‘Please what?’ he asked like he was oblivious to what she wanted. He was going to make her beg.  
She moaned, even in her immodest state, she was still coy. ‘Please…fuck me, Luke.’ She couldn’t wait anymore, raising her hips but he quickly pinned her down, sensing her plan. ‘Please.’  
‘Je suis sûr que vous pouvez être patient,’ he said, and she furrowed her brow, recognizing the language as French, but not understanding the content. At her confusion, he laughed. ‘Mon bébé.’  
Still uncertain of the content, but she was sure it was a term of affection, so she returned his smile. She could feel him at her entrance, and yet, he did not move to join her. Still.  
‘Whatever the lady wishes,’ his words spurred action in his hips, and with one strong thrust, he pierced her cunt, dragging his length towards her cervix. Both moaned, but Luke made no question about who was in charge. He kept her hips pinned under his, her wrists bound in his tight grip above her head, his teeth nipping at her neck. When he finally released her arms, he dragged his fingers down her arm roughly, in moves designed to leave a mark. ‘Bend over.’  
Torturously, he pulled out, grabbing her hips and aiding her to flip over onto all fours, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed while he stood behind her, taking her from behind. Luke clutched a fistful of hair, and yanked, pounding into her slow and deep. His words were just blurs, nonsensical sounds that mimicked her own cries. For someone that hadn’t said his name at all until that night, she could hardly keep it out of her mouth.  
Fuck, she thought as he pushed her forward, causing her to lose her balance, and he climbed aboard the bed, deep inside of her. She bit down on the comforter, balling her fist up as he lay over her, his chest pressed against her shoulder.  
Luke’s teeth tore at the crevice of her neck, lifting her just slightly from the mattress, before his hands made indents on her hips, nails dragging and ripping, fingertips scraping along her flesh. Her moans were muffled by the pillow, and his were drowned out in her neck, his right arm lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts. The sensations intensified, and she clawed out at the bed for stability, her body convulsing as little tremors attacked her muscles. Her orgasm built in her core and expanded throughout Lottie’s body, until she couldn’t contain her whimper as her body thrashed out her climax.  
Luke had frozen, watching her carefully as if studying her, but he didn’t let up when he moved again. He was merciless searching for his own release, driving into her ruthlessly, and the next time he stilled, she could feel him twitching inside of her, pouring his seed inside of her.  
‘You were a very good girl,’ he informed her, lying down beside her, exhausted. Luke leant down, kissing her passionately before pulling away with a smile, ‘Vous êtes ma bonne fille.’

 

Fin.


	2. Art. Part. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my favourite nightmare." 
> 
> ‘Well, well, doesn’t someone look tempting?’ Luke strolled into the bathroom, closed the door and stuck a key into the lock. He must have pinched the key from the store room where it lived on the hook. Lottie gasped, backing away from the row of sinks. Luckily, she was the only one in there, but she also counted that as bad luck, too.   
>  ‘Luke, what are you doing?’ He’d tucked the key into his pocket, and she knew that there was no way in hell he was letting her have it. Not without getting whatever it was that he wanted. The options she imagined caused a shiver to slither down her spine.   
>  ‘It’s been a while, Charlotte Grace.’ As she’d suspected, he was dressed in a pristine black suit, white shirt and black tie. Very James Bond. ‘I can’t say I haven’t thought about that night…extensively.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Art. Part. Uno, with Luke x Lottie. Again, I do not own any of the recognisable characters, they belong to The Following, I only own my own characters.

‘Well, well, doesn’t someone look tempting?’ Luke strolled into the bathroom, closed the door and stuck a key into the lock. He must have pinched the key from the store room where it lived on the hook. Lottie gasped, backing away from the row of sinks. Luckily, she was the only one in there, but she also counted that as bad luck, too.   
‘Luke, what are you doing?’ He’d tucked the key into his pocket, and she knew that there was no way in hell he was letting her have it. Not without getting whatever it was that he wanted. The options she imagined caused a shiver to slither down her spine.   
‘It’s been a while, Charlotte Grace.’ As she’d suspected, he was dressed in a pristine black suit, white shirt and black tie. Very James Bond. ‘I can’t say I haven’t thought about that night…extensively.’   
‘Luke, I have work to do.’ She was face to face with him now, trying hard not to meet those cool blue eyes of his that always made her shudder, with lust and fear, and to keep the tremors that riddled her wrists out of her voice. She was meant to be working, after all.   
‘I’m sure that poor old Mr Katz can amuse himself with Tess, is it?’ he teased, reminding her of the old pervert that kept feeling her up and making inappropriate remarks to her. He’d been watching, then. ‘Although, I must say, I cannot fault his taste. Not a bit.’ He chuckled, lowering his arm to her waist, and then through the thin material of her dress, gripped her ass, hard. ‘Not a single bit.’  
‘Open the door.’ Out of a vain hope, she lunged for the key in his pocket, and he ducked out of the way, laughing. ‘Luke, please, I don’t have time for these…games.’   
‘I’m not playing any games, Charlotte Grace.’ He paced the length of the rest room, dangling the set of keys on his index finger. She sighed, supposing her only choice was to play along. ‘Do you remember that night well?’ Running a finger along the length of her jaw, he eyed her, imploring her to answer with those dark eyes of his.   
‘How could I forget?’ The bruises had remained with her for the good part of a fortnight, bright and vibrant along her cinnamon skin, urging her to remember the touch of his hands, the bite of his teeth, and the feel of him inside of her.   
‘You don’t seem very happy to see me,’ he said, pressing the silver key to his full lips. ‘That is most disappointing.’ She thought he may take that as an avenue to let her go, but the keys soon dropped back into his pockets. ‘How can I rectify this?’   
‘By letting me out of here.’ At that, he shook his head, resuming his pacing. ‘Luke, I need to get back to work…now.’   
‘Not until I’ve made this right between us.’ Stopping in front of her, her back pressed against the painted white wall of the rest room, his eyes licked their way up and down her body. ‘Take your panties off, and lift up your dress.’   
‘What? Luke, no. Not here, not now.’ Her curiosity was piqued though, that she could not deny. ‘Open the door.’   
‘Open your legs.’ He grinned. ‘You’ll enjoy it, I promise. Then you’re free to go.’ She gave a small huff of air, shook her head a little, and hooked her thumbs through the elastic of her panties, and tugged. He watched everything with interest, and she quickly stepped out of the lace garment. ‘You like lace a lot, don’t you?’ He lifted them into the air, inspecting the red slash of material. ‘Very sexy.’ Luke tucked them into his back pocket, and said, ‘A memento. Lift your dress.’   
With shaking hands, she dragged the taut material up her thighs and towards her hips, exposing herself to him. He’s seen it all before, she reminded herself as his eyes engulfed her most private and tender area. He lowered himself to his knees slowly, positioning his face between her legs, and with a wink, his tongue dove in, licking up and down her folds. He moaned into her pussy, the soft vibrations causing little spikes of pleasure to pulse through her body, and she reached out to grip the ceramic side of the sink, biting on her other hand to contain the little cries bubbling in her throat as Luke’s tongue ploughed into her. He licked deep and hard. Using his teeth and lips, he sucked and bit on her labia, eventually reaching her clit and she couldn’t restrain the mounting cries anymore. As his teeth nipped at her fleshy button, her head fell back, hitting the wall gently.   
Lottie reached down, and dragged her fingers through his hair, using him as an anchor to keep her steady because her legs were giving way beneath her. ‘Luke.’ He paused at the mention of his name, looking at her devilishly, revealing how slick his lips were with her juices. ‘Don’t stop.’   
With that, he added a finger to his assault, exploring deep within her walls, pressing hard on her G-Spot. He kept tapping the little ridge, moving his tongue in a firm circle on her clit, scraping his teeth on the flesh, until she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her orgasm coiled and uncoiled inside of her, flowing down through her body until he was lapping up his reward.   
Lottie slid down the wall, her whole body shaking with pleasure, and flushing in the glow of her climax. He remained kneeling, watching her with those eyes of his that seemed to capture everything. She’d never pegged him as a giver, definitely more a taker, but he’d more than delivered right there. ‘Was that good?’ he asked, his lips still shiny with her juices. Raising her lips to his, she tasted herself, pushing her hand against the tightness in his black trousers.   
‘Very good.’ She’d lost all sense of herself and where she was, as she tried to unzip him, and he pulled her hand away.   
‘Maybe some other time.’ Luke stood, straightening himself out and checking himself in the mirror. He combed his fingers through his ruffled hair, slicking it back neatly, and smiled happily to himself. ‘I’ll be seeing you, Charlotte Grace.’ She was shakily getting herself to her feet, keen to replace her panties, but he was opening the door, and the panties were in his pocket. He caught her gaze, took them out, and laughed. ‘I’m sure you can do without them for one night.’   
He gave the door a tug, and left her there, disappearing into the crowds. She imagined him showing his friends the evidence, and them laughing like children at his latest conquest. Giving her dress a hard tug, she peered into the mirror. Her lipstick was smudged, the remnants of it were on the back of her hand, along with bite marks, and so she wiped it all up and put some more on. Luckily, her dress disguised her lack of underwear well, and she unsteadily made her way to the banquet. 

‘Did I really just see what I think I just saw?’ Tess asked, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, looking very cross.   
‘I don’t know. It depends on what you think you saw.’ Lottie cast a surreptitious glance around for Luke, not finding him in the crowd.   
‘You know what I’m talking about. A certain someone coming out of the ladies restroom? Ring any bells, Lottie?’ Tess was close on her heels as she moved along the edges of the party, collecting stray glasses as she found them and taking them through to the back.   
‘Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m all for you getting your freak on, but…’  
‘Tess, nothing happened,’ she lied, trying to collect a believable excuse as to why Luke had been where no men should be.   
‘Honey, you can’t fool me. I tried to go in, and it was locked, but I heard you.’ The redhead folded her arms across her chest, and prevented her from walking past. ‘So, there’s no denying it here. I know something happened, and I don’t care to know what, but you’re putting your job on the line here. Haven’t you heard the phrase don’t shit where you eat?’   
Lottie sighed, closing her eyes. She wanted to see the importance of what her friend was telling her, she did. But all she could think about was his tongue between her thighs, the soft sound of him lapping at her, everything else seemed to pale in comparison. ‘I’m not going to tell anyone, but stay away from him. If Lily finds out you’ve been fucking her son, what do you think she’ll do to you?’   
‘Fire my sorry ass.’ Lottie sank into a chair, and shook her head. ‘You’re right, I’m being reckless.’   
‘Fire your sorry ass, and make sure you never work in another gallery in New York again. Don’t underestimate the power of a mother’s love.’ Tess took a seat beside her, and pressed a reassuring hand on her back.   
‘Luke’s a grown man, he can look after himself.’ She was quite certain that Tess was correct, and that if Lily found out, she’d have her neck for it, but why? It wasn’t like what they were doing was wrong. Aside from getting off whilst she was working, that is.   
‘I know, but if you’re going to see him, keep it away from here, or at least, keep your voice down.’ Tess narrowed her eyes, and chuckled. ‘Jeez, you’d have thought you wanted to advertise it.’   
She blushed, fixing her gaze on her lip to hide the cheeky smile on her lips. ‘I don’t know what I was thinking.’ You weren’t thinking.   
‘Was it good?’ Just then, Luke wandered past, chatting to Jamel happily, and he caught her eye. He winked, offering her a sneaky flash of the panties in his pocket before they disappeared again. He wasn’t quite as concerned as she was about being discreet then.   
‘Do you need to ask?’ She smashed her head into the wall behind her, hoping to knock some sense back into herself. ‘Better get back to work.’ 

Luke left early, taking her panties with him as a reminder, and when she finally managed to catch the late subway, she closed her eyes, and scolded herself. If she lost this job, she didn’t have a back-up plan. How could she be so irresponsible? It wasn’t worth the risk, wasn’t worth losing her apartment, her income, her entire life for. Lottie just sat, amongst the scattered drunks, trying to come up with an insurance plan in case the worst came to worst. If Tess had heard, who else had?   
Lottie closed her apartment door, and unzipped her dress, grateful to finally be free of the tight confines of it. That was the last time she took fashion advice from Tess. Quickly, she pulled on a pair of shorts, and a little tank top, padding into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. She couldn’t help the thoughts that polluted her mind as she scrubbed her face clean, and brushed her teeth.   
The bed was cool when she climbed into, cool and welcoming, like a pair of arms, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to float away on the sea of sleep, and forget. Forget the way he made butterflies shuffle in her tummy, the way his eyes seemed to consume her, and the way he felt as he licked her to orgasm. If she could forget the joy she experienced at his hands, she could rescue her life from the cliff’s edge. She was behaving like a foolish teenager, but she was a grown adult without the ability to be carefree, and take the kinds of risks she was taking.   
Eventually, sleep claimed her for the night, pulling her into a dreamless slumber, thick and heavy, and when she felt a pair of hands on her thighs, she thought she was still dreaming. She moaned into her pillow, as something grazed her nipple, still convinced she was experiencing what she lovingly called a dreamgasm. She’d had them fleetingly since she became sexually active, and they were always a delight to be woken by.  
A chuckle forced her eyes open, seeing a shadow leaning over her. Her duvet was pulled down a little, bearing her torso, and she jumped up, reaching for the string on her lamp, clicking it on. There he stood, casually staring at her, like he was doing nothing wrong. ‘Luke? How did you get in here?’ Had she forgotten to lock the door? She was sure she had done it, she always did. It was one of the things she was obsessive about, and she had to be, living alone and all.   
Lottie raised the covers up to protect herself, and he shook his head, laughing. He pulled out a set of what looked like knives, but thinner, shorter, and on a metal ring. ‘I’m pretty nifty with locks,’ he said proudly. ‘You’re really cute when you sleep. Dreaming of anyone?’   
He leant down, and grabbed her ankle, giving it a soft rub through the sheets. He’d changed into a plain black sweater, a black blazer and a pair of dark jeans, and despite her shock, and revulsion at how he’d gotten in, she couldn’t help the way her eyes wandered over him, wishing she could take him right there and then. ‘Luke, you could have just knocked, and I’d have let you in,’ she said, trying to be stern.   
‘I did knock, you were asleep.’ He looked like he found his actions to be perfectly reasonable, because everyone who doesn’t receive a response simply breaks in. ‘I thought you’d be happy to see me, and these.’ He waved her panties in the air like a flag, and chuckled. ‘It was very hot knowing you were walking around without panties, wasn’t it? Did it turn you on?’   
She glared at him, and lunged for the panties, accidentally falling on top of him. He fell back, grinning up at her as she scrambled, and she realised, for the first time, she could be in control. Lottie shifted a little, straddling him, using her weight to keep him as still as she could, and grinned back at him. For once, she was dominant, and she liked it. Luke glowered at her, gripping her shoulders hard, and growled, ‘This is against the rules.’   
‘Fuck your rules.’ If she was going to lose her job over this, she wasn’t going to be obeying some stupid fucking rules. ‘Starting with…’ Lottie forced her lips against his, invading his mouth with her tongue, and she loved it when he gave a little whimper, before relenting, using his own tongue in her mouth. Her fingers tore through his hair, and his mimicked her, dragging down the dark lengths to the skin on her back.   
‘Charlotte Grace, that was not permitted,’ he said, panting just slightly. Her body was pressed tight against his, and she knew he could flip her over any time he wanted, but both remained still.   
‘Oops.’ She pushed her lips back against his, nipping the soft flesh with her teeth, and he gave his first real physical protest at her assault. Luke moved, trying to angle her underneath him, but she used her strong legs to keep him pinned, and raised herself up so she was sat, her hips above his hips, the only thing keeping them apart was the fabric of their clothes. ‘Real slick, Luke.’   
‘Lie down,’ he ordered, no trace of humour in his voice. She knew if she lay down, there’d be no getting back up and taking control again. No sir, she wanted him under her this time.   
‘I don’t think so.’ That wiped the smirk off his face quickly, and she chuckled. ‘You’re going to have to learn you can’t always be in control, baby.’   
‘Lottie, I am not playing with you.’ His stern expression turned to hunger when she slowly lifted her tank top up, revealing her ample breasts, and he lifted himself up onto his elbows, and took her left nipple into his mouth, biting, licking and sucking on it, causing her head to fall back, until she retrieved her senses, giving his head a gentle tug.   
She wasn’t taking any chances of letting him undress himself, she could tell he was a sneaky one, so, keeping herself astride him, she unhooked his belt, pulling it loose and ripped it free. As she did this, Luke pulled his blazer off, and his shirt soon followed, revealing the most perfect torso she’d ever had the good grace to see in person. Lottie then unbuttoned his jeans, and the zip hissed down. Soon, he was raising his hips to shrug out of his jeans, leaving them both in just the thin fabric barriers of her shorts, and his boxers.   
Lowering her mouth to his chest, she planted kisses along his collarbone, sucking and licking his flesh. Her hand stroked his taut stomach, as her lips attacked his red nipples, her teeth nipped them gently. ‘Charlotte…I’m going to punish you so bad,’ he promised, but she caught the sly smile on his face.   
‘I hope so.’ Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she pulled herself upright, feeling his fingers hooking into the waistband of her shorts. He tugged them down, his tongue flicking out over his lips, and she kicked them off. She repeated the process with his boxers, and gave his erection a little tug with her hand.   
She could still remember how long he made her wait the first time, how much he’d enjoyed torturing her, and she thought of this as she guided his cock to her slick entrance, keeping herself absolutely still and balanced on her knees. Slowly, she sank down onto his length, pausing to adjust to him, before she began to grind down on him. Luke let out a sharp hiss, taking both of her hands tightly in his, her hips moving back and forth rhythmically.   
Her clit was flush against his pelvis, arching her back, she stared at him, their eyes meeting with lust, and his fingers pinched her nipples roughly. Time for payback. She paused, mid-grind, holding his cock still inside of her walls, she watched carefully for his reaction. It was hard for her to be motionless, her body urging her to move, to bounce, to grind, to use his body until there was nothing left, but she kept perfectly still.   
‘Lottie.’ Luke’s voice was ragged, he tried to lift his hips and initiate action, but she kept him pinned.   
‘Patience, baby.’ A bead of sweat trickled down her spine, and she took that as a sign to start moving again. He released a groan as her hips began working their magic again, his fingers pulling her lips apart, and she spared them a kiss. ‘Luke.’   
‘Ride me, baby. Ride me til you come.’ He seemed to have accepted his fate, and succumbed to it, his eyebrow raising, hands moving to sit on her waist gently, his eyes watching her breasts as they bounced. ‘Fucking beautiful.’   
Lottie closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm wash over her, small, tight tremors as she rode it out, opening her eyes with a smile when she saw Luke watching her. He still looked like he was studying the female orgasm as part of an experiment, but there was affection residing on his face as she sighed contentedly. Her lips met his with a kiss, and he took that as an opportunity, gripped her wrist tight, and rolled her over onto her back. ‘My turn.’   
She yelped when he got going, thrusting without mercy, plundering her depths with a ruthless abandon of an animal, and she pulled his lips to hers, her legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him like a limpet. ‘Luke…’ She had an unusual craving for him, she wanted to consume every single part of him, and Luke being inside of her just wasn’t enough. ‘…Come in my mouth.’   
At that suggestion, he cocked an eyebrow, and she was almost scared she’d been too bold, until he raised himself to his knees, pounding into her for another couple of thrusts, and pulled out. ‘You want my come, baby?’ He yanked her by the hair, tugging on his cock hard and fast, milking it, and she opened her mouth in expectation, lapping at the head with her tongue.   
His brow furrowed in concentration, his hand still keeping her head in place, as his semen spurted onto her tongue, in warm, creamy beads, his moan loud and guttural. Lottie closed her mouth, his seed still on tongue and swallowed, licking any traces off her lips and chin. ‘All of that…against the rules.’ Luke lay vertically on the bed now, arms above his head, and she crawled to join him, leaning against his side.   
‘You don’t strike me as a guy that follows many rules.’ He opened his eyes at that, turning on his side to look at her.   
‘I don’t. I do, however, have rules my women need to abide by.’ Women. His. The prospect of being owned both alarmed and excited her. It had the feminist in her kicking and screaming, breaking down those inner walls to yell, “I belong to no man!” but on the other hand, the thought of simply belonging to him, was delicious. As for the plural on women, what was she expecting? That he’d been a monk up until her?   
‘Isn’t that kind of unfair?’ She touched his side, enjoying the way his skin felt under her fingertips, and he copied her.   
‘What’s unfair is reneging on our understanding, Charlotte Grace.’ He didn’t sound mad at her though. Amused, yes. ‘Although, I must say, I’ve yet to find a more pleasant sight than you riding me.’ His lips met hers tenderly. ‘I’ll have to find some chains or something to stop a repeat.’   
‘Very funny.’ She was feeling pretty beat, her body drained of all of its energy supply, and closed her eyes. ‘I missed you when you weren’t at the gallery,’ she confessed. She kept her eyes closed so she couldn’t see his reaction.   
‘I know. Mark told me.’ He chuckled, sparing her another kiss. ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder,’ he quipped.   
‘If you believe that.’ Lottie curled herself up in his arms, feeling vulnerable and safe all at once. ‘If you’re going to make a habit of these night-time calls, you may as well take a key. Better than you picking a lock.’   
‘You’re encouraging a bad habit, Charlotte Grace.’ He rolled her onto her other side, and held her from behind, pulling the covers up around them. She rolled her eyes before closing them, and dropping off to sleep with his arms around her. 

Fin.


End file.
